Green Pain and Pink Emotions
by OliverCooper1002
Summary: Kimberly has a few things to say to Tommy after the events of "The Green Candle".


It was a beautiful sunny day in Angel Grove. Birds singing, children playing, and everything seemed perfect, well, for most people anyway.

At the Angel Grove Youth Center, one girl was practicing gymnastics, her name was Kimberly Ann Hart, and right now she was balancing on a balance beam, or at least trying to keep her balance. Her focus was elsewhere, more specifically on her friend (and secret crush) Tommy Oliver.

It had only been three days since Rita and her minions had stripped Tommy of his green ranger powers and he has been keeping his distance lately. He is still talking with her and the other rangers, but he has been a little depressed since then.

She shook her head and went down from the beam, _"I'm not gonna get any practice done at this rate_", she thought to herself. She took her bag and water and left to get changed.

After she got into her regular clothes, she walked out of the Youth Center and towards the park. After walking a little while she stopped and looked around, then she went behind some bushes and activated the communicator on her wrist.

"Zordon, this is Kim, do you read me?" she asked.

"Yes Kimberly, I read you", came his response. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Sigh, I'm worried about Tommy, he hasn't been hanging out with us as much as he used to". _"Or me", _she thought.

"Your worries about Tommy is quite admirable Kimberly, he's quite lucky to have a friend like you".

"_I wish he was more than a friend", _she thought.

"What was that?"

Her eyes widened with shock. "Was… was that out loud?" she asked.

"Yes, it was Kimberly".

She sighed, "Okay, I admit I have crush on him, is that a crime?"

"No, it's not Kimberly, in fact, I think it's quite touching, and I also think you should talk to him".

"About my crush?! No way Zordon, I can't do that!".

"I didn't mean your crush, but Tommy needs comfort and support now in his time of depression".

Kimberly's face turned thoughtful, and after a few seconds of thinking she said, "Where's Tommy now?" It was quiet a few moments before Zordon replied "He's practicing down by the lake, good luck Kimberly".

She sighed once more and got out of the bushes and started walking towards the lake. She also started thinking about the upcoming dance, _"Maybe I'll ask him to the dance, to take his mind of this whole thing". _She shook her head again _"Easy Kim, one thing at a time"._

After a few minutes she spotted Tommy practicing his martial arts at the edge of the lake. Meanwhile, Tommy was having his own thoughts about his situation.

"_Come on man, you've got to lighten up". _He thought to himself. _"Can't stay depressed forever". _He stopped practicing, wiping his face with a towel.

"Hey", came a voice. He turned around and saw Kimberly. "Hey", he replied.

"Zordon said I might find you here", She said. He came over to her and said "Yeah. I like practicing outside sometimes, you know, smell the fresh air".

Kim sighed and said, "How are you doing?" Tommy replied "I'm hanging. I've been working on my karate, focusing on my schoolwork. I'm just trying to keep busy you know.

"We miss you" she stated. Tommy's smile faltered, but he kept it up and said "Yeah, but you guys were a team long before I showed up. Things will get better eventually".

"For the team or for you?" she asked. His face fell and before he could respond she continued. "Tommy you can't fool me, I know you. You always try put on a brave face and act like everything's fine, but it's not".

Tommy looked at her, then sighed and said "Okay, you're right, I'm not okay. I've just been felling so… um so?" he tried to think of the right word to use but was drawing blank.

"Defeated" she stated.

"Yeah, defeated". He sighed and looked at the ground. Suddenly he found himself engulfed in a hug by Kimberly. "I miss you" she said. Although shocked at first, he then returned the hug and they stood there for a while.

Soon they parted and just stared at each other. They started leaning in and then shared their first kiss. After they parted Tommy stared smiling before declaring "I've wanted to do that for a long time".

"Really? Me too! She said.

"So, you really wanna do this? You wanna give us a chance?" he asked. She laughed and said "Of course I want to Tommy, you're a great guy and I've had these felling's for a while now. I wanna se were they take me".

"Great, then my next question should be a piece of cake". He cleared his throat before speaking "Kimberly Ann Hart, will you, be my date to the dance?" She hugged him again and said, "Of course I will!"

After they parted Tommy suggested that they'd grab a smoothie at Ernie's place, to which she agreed. As they were walking away Kim was thinking to herself _"Powers or no powers Tommy, you will always be my knight in green armor"._


End file.
